Acolyte Origins: Pyro
by X5452PYRO
Summary: This story takes Place before day of reckoning and is about why Pyro joined the Acolytes. R and R ENJOY! Or not... Rated teen just in queso


Acolyte Origins: Pyro

Written by PAM

Key: _Thoughts_

_Telepathic messages_

Normal talk

A/N- This story takes place before Day of Reckoning and is about why Pyro joined the acolytes. Remy and John! **Friendship No Slash! Got a problem with it go complain some place else! REVIEW ReViEww! ! Or I wont write anymore! PS- **I make some big things happen to Johnny in his past and where he was when Magneto found him. You have been warned... and don't be too judgy about it.

Chapter one Epiloge

Allerdyce was insane. And everyone that came across him knew it. When he was born his powers quickly manifested and his parents abandoned him. His life was anything but stable. His foster parents were cruel and heartless towards the young mutant and would hit him whenever they had the chance.

One day John's foster dad was lighting a cigarette and pressed it to his lips. After he let a puff of smoke escape his mouth, the large man grabbed John ,who was sitting nearby playing with a kangaroo plushie, and used the boy's arm as an ashtray. yelped and tried to pull his arm away but the man was bigger and stronger than he was and only held on tighter. Tears fell down John's face, being five he couldn't control his emotions and started sobbing. He was begging his fake father to stop, to let him go. But he didn't. Thats when John heard a voice in the back of his head, _"Make him stop, Allerdyce! Don't take that from him! Show him your strong, show him your not weak!" _

John never wanted to hurt anyone he just wanted to make the pain go away and it did. He focused on the sparks of the cigarette and only the sparks, as the little rolled up paper burned up and turned to kindling, it instantly combusted. Mr. Allerdyce screamed in terror and scrambled away from the flames. stood there, being warmed by the flames as they swirled through his hair and arms and his entire body. Encased in flames, his deep blue eyes twinkled and an insane smile danced across his face.

Meanwhile, his dad rushed to the kitchen ,and grabbed the phone off it's hook. He dialed the police and practically screamed into the phone- "Help! HELP! THERES A FIRE IN MY HOUSE! AND BRING A STRAIT JACKET, MY SON IS **INSANE!**" Moments later fire fighters came and put out the fire. One of them wrapped the boy in his jacket and escorted him out of the house, from there they bandaged his burned arm and the man took his jacket back. Two men in white uniforms came up to him and smiled. "Come with us, son." John shook his head and replied, "Oim nawt appose ta talk ta strangas." The man kept smiling and picked him up, "Sorry son, but your coming with us." John began to struggle, "No! NO! Put me down! Oy don't wanna leave!" John choked between sobs, "Please, Oy'm sawry! OY'M SAWRY!" They roughfly shoved him into the back of a van and drove away from the house.

John yanked on the bars in the back of the van that seperated him from the men. Sobbing uncontrollably begging to be let go. They drove down road after road until they drove down a dirt path that led to Hunter Hills Insane Asylum. Still yanking on the bars and crying, John felt the car come to a stop. The door was shoved opened and the two men came in with a second man behind them. "P-please lemme g-g-go," John choaked.

The man picked up the aussie and injected a syringe into his neck. began to feel whoozy. His eyelids felt heavy and he tried to shake it off but he fell asleep. John's head rolled around his neck lazily as the man took him and entered the asylum. He walked down a metal corridor, with John in his arms. The man was in blue scrubs and had a name tag clipped to the bottom of his shirt. His name was Carter Phillips and he had light brown hair and green eyes.

He reached a large metal door and punched in a code, the door swung open and Phillps walked in, the boy asleep in his arms. He walked into the room, there was a large desk covered in miscilanious papers. There was a spinny chair behind the desk and another a yard away from it, it had restraints and was made of metal, like everything else in that place. Carter set St. John down in the chair and put his small wrists in the restraints, and did the same with the boy's ankles. Then he sat down and waited for him to wake up from his forced sleep.

****%^!#()+=?.,"""

John opened his big blue eyes and quickly took in his surroundings. He saw the doctor and narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?" he demanded. Carter simply smiled and replied calmly, "You are at Hunter Hills Insane Asylum, and I am Dr. Carter Phillips." began to squirm in his chair, "Why am Oi 'ere? Oi'm nawt crazy." John said, sounding more confident than he felt. Phillip's smile faded and he let out a sad sigh, "You have the x-gene thus are a threat to society, your mutation is also dangerous so we must keep you here and your parents have informed us that your mental stability isn't the gratest." John was shocked he never, ever acted crazy around his parents or at least not intentually. All he did was borrow his Mother and father's lighters and played with them, making baby campfires when they were at work, roasting marshmellows, talking to his imaginery friends and being warmed by the flames.

"Oi'm not crazy..." he whispered. Dr. Phillips smiled and scribbled something down in a note pad. John's head snapped up,"Wot are ya writin'?'' he tried to lean forward in his chair to get a better look. But, alas, the restraints... St. John and the Doctor sat in silence for a few moments until Johnny started humming. "Tell me about yourself, your parents, anything." Dr. Phillips said gently. John tried not to look into the doctors eyes, "Wellll, Oi'm five, that's this many", John held up a number four to the best of his ability, do to the restarints he couldn't lift his arm up , then noticed his mistake and held up five,"Oi mean this many, heh heh." Sinjin said sheepishly. The doc nodded his head and continued to scribbly on the pad. John frowned and tried to see the writing again. John sighed again and looked the doctor square in the face, "When can Oi go 'ome?" Carter shook his head and sighed (A/N so much sighing. *sigh* Wait- dang it!) Just as Carter was about to answer a young girl walked into the room. She sprinted over to Dr. Phillips and started jumping up and down as if he was Justin Beiber. "Daddy! Daddy! Guess what I got an internship here! Isn't that, like, totally great?"

He nodded and stood up, "Haley, this is St. John Matthew Allerdyce." he gestured toward John and Haley practically pounced on John. "Aaaaawwwwww!" she squealed, "You are the cutest little aussie I've ever seen!" She petted John and talked to him in what sounded like gibberish. Sinjin just sat there like an idiot. No one had ever treated him this way, he had always been hurt, put down, or sad, and so he didn't know how to react. St. John had always thought that the world had been divided into big guys and little guys, the big guys tell the little guys what to do or they get their heads busted in with a bat. If she wasn't a little guy, and she wasn't a big guy then what was she? " Ya seem more scarier tha' a cyclone (1)." he said sheepishly. She laughed in a high- pitched girly laugh,'' You are, like, SO cute!" Dr. Phillips chuckled at the two

youngsters (A/N that word is so funny! Yun-g-stirz).

John was happy at first but, when he turned twelve, and Haley moved back to America. The people at the insane asylum started to be meaner. And after a few manic episodes in counseling they put him in a padded cell and wrapped his arms into a strait jacket. John was given professional help, but when ever he was starting to show signs of improvement, he would go right back to how he started. One day the doctors deamed him untreatable.

An asylum in Wyoming, U.S.A said that they would see what they could do. The asylum was much more hard core than The one at Hunter Hills. And John wanted nothing more than to escape. And one day he did.

Chapter two the asylum

A/N- This is basically John's squedule at the happy home. This may shock you but that place wasn't exactly happy.

8:00 a.m.- A guard entered 's cell, about to wake the young mutant up. He had his tazor ready and cautiously walked over to the boy. The cell was padded ,completely white. John was in a strait jacket and had a muzzle tied around his mouth. He was thirteen and was in a drug induced sleep.


End file.
